


Airplane Rides

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Conversations, Exes, Fluff, Flying, Getting Back Together, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Where do broken heartsreallygo?(or, how a thirteen hour flight to America changed Jongin and Kyungsoo's lives.)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 29





	1. One Love in Thirteen Hours

“I’m just so tired right now.”

“You wouldn’t be so tired if you had packed light. Isn’t that the norm these days, backpack travelers?”

“Do I look like I’m in the mood for an argument?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Then stop saying anything.”

“Okay.”

. . .

“Did you bring a lock for your bag?”

. . .

“Hey. I’m asking something.”

. . .

“I’m leavi—“

“Sh*t.”

“What?”

“I left something.”

“For the nth time, what the f*ck did you leave?”

“Myself.”

“Seriously, now.”

“I’m serious.”

“You left yourself?”

“Yeah, when he left me.”

“You left your lock in your house, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, and that too.”

“Sh*t.”

“I know.”

“Here, use mine.”

“Thanks.”

“Lock yourself in there too. You might get lost in the maze of the f*cked-up world there is. Be grateful you got back to square one.”

Kyungsoo inserts the hook of the lock in the hole of the zipper then hears the satisfying click as he applied pressure on the said lock. He sighs in relief and looks up to a man dressed in a sweatshirt and pants, the hood over his head while earphones carelessly dangled from his chest. The other is looking around, shifting the bag on his back once in a while and a small case that was so light Kyungsoo doubted it the first time he saw. 

“Hey, thanks Jongin.”

“Yeah, no problem. What’re ex-s for, right?”

There is a tinge of bitterness in that statement that made the small, owl-eyed boy wince.

“Let’s check in?” Kyungsoo says after the lengthy silence that transpired between them.

Without saying a word, the taller, tanned guy turns around and walks to the counter, followed by a Kyungsoo looking back at his suitcase and wondering why he was running away for once in his life.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Congratulations. You boarded the flight.”

“Thanks. And for your lock—“

“Don’t mind it. Your suitcase needs it more than mine.”

“I’ll give it back—“

“When you get back to Korea? Sure.”

“Why are you heading to America, anyway?”

Jongin looks away, opting to occupy himself with the movie on the screen in front of him. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looks out of the window, the white clouds fluffy enough to make him smile.

The smaller guy pokes the screen in front of him until his favorite in-air movie pops out. Smiling, he places the headphones on and starts the movie, unaware that a pair of eyes beside him are looking at him and thinking where they went wrong.

Both had all 13 hours to answer the questions in their heads.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Sir, would you like to have chicken, pork or beef?”

Jongin stirs as the voice wafted through his sleeping ears, coupled with a gentle shake from his side. He comes to realize that it was already dinner time and the stewardess is asking Kyungsoo who gave no reply but roused the sleeping guy beside him.

“I’ll have chicken, thanks.” Kyungsoo replies curtly once Jongin comes to his senses, bowing to the girl whose attention immediately shifts to Jongin.

“How about you, sir? Chicken, pork or beef?”

“Pork. I’ll have pork, thank you.”

When both had their dinner in front of them already, they switched. Kyungsoo liked pork more and Jongin liked chicken most.

It was like high school all over again, except they were in an airplane, and they weren’t lovers.

Not anymore, at least.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

What bothered Kyungsoo to the bone was this.

“Did you change your cologne?”

“What?” A surprised Jongin said, looking at his seatmate as if he were lunatic of the year.

“I said, did you change your cologne?”

“Since third year college, yes. Why?”

Kyungsoo nods, looking outside again.

“Nothing.” He replies.

“Missed my old scent?” Jongin immediately asks.

“Nope, I’m just curious.”

“I see.”

But the truth is that Kyungsoo missed not just Jongin’s scent, but Jongin himself.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

What bothered Jongin, on the other hand, was this.

“Is that your old, dingy sweatshirt back in high school?” Jongin asks.

“Yeah, why?” Kyungsoo asks back.

“I thought you got rid of it.”

“I almost did, back in second year college.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because it somehow reminded me of you.”

“Then why didn’t you throw that away, if it does?”

“Because I wanted to hold on to one piece that would remind me of you.”

“And?

“That’s me. I hold on. I always hold on.”

Silence.

And in that silence, Jongin came to realize how Kyungsoo was unusually strong, and how he was unusually weak.

And how Kyungsoo could easily let those words come out of his mouth while he could barely make his tongue move to do the same.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Hey, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says as he stands up, albeit partially. 

“What?”

“I’m going to the washroom. Move.”

There was barely enough space for the two of them to move and Kyungsoo’s footing was unsteady, so he ended up straddling Jongin as he lost his balance and sat on the other’s lap. 

“I’m—“

“Stand up now.”

With hands on his waist helping him to stand, Kyungsoo did and hurriedly walked to the lavatory, washing his heating face.

He never felt Jongin’s hands become cold as ice and his breath shaky and unsteady.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Why are you going to America?” Jongin asks.

“To forget.”

“Why would you like to forget?”

“Because I need to.”

“Forget what, exactly?”

“People.”

“Are you living there permanently?”

“I would’ve brought more baggage, if that was the case.”

“And if you forget?”

“I know I can’t. Not that easily.”

“Then why?”

“It’s one step.”

“So why waste the money, time and energy to travel when you could have just forgotten whoever that was in the comfort of your own home?”

“Because forgetting means throwing that memory out to the wind. How can you forget something that’s etched in your heart without throwing your own heart away?”

“You’re throwing your heart away in America?”

“Somewhat. I’m hoping to gain a new heart there.”

“I see.”

“You don’t.”

“Because I never forget.”

“Because you do not want to forget.”

“Forgetting begets missing. And I don’t want to miss a chance to see every flaw this world has in store for me.”

“Why’s that?”

“So that I’ll learn. So that I’ll live knowing that these imperfections make my world perfect.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to miss a moment.”

“We all have moments. It’s up to us to sort what and what not to store. What we don’t have is time.”

“So you’re going to America to forget. Expensive forgetting you got there.”

“That’s life.”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

It is in these quiet times that Kyungsoo thinks of the old Jongin.

The Jongin who used to hold his hand whenever he felt scared, never minding that he got sweaty palms every time.

The Jongin who used to drag him to the school’s rooftop and peer at their schoolmates like scientists peering through an ant farm.

The Jongin who held his hand for no reason at all.

The Jongin who—

Then he felt something brush his hand, and saw that the Jongin beside him, sleeping, was unconsciously holding his hand.

Then Jongin’s head lolled off to Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

And Kyungsoo, slowly and experimentally, leaned his head on Jongin’s.

And they stayed like that for hours.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin wakes up to a sleeping Kyungsoo, head leaning against his.

And he feels his hand touching another’s, and realizes that he is holding Kyungsoo’s hand.

In that moment, Jongin’s resolve was set.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Jongin answers quietly.

“Why you’re going to America.”

“To find something.”

“With that suitcase of yours you’re actually trying to find something?”

“Yeah.”

“Find what?”

“A heart that’s broken. So I can heal it. And give it back to the owner. Make it new again.”

“Huh, really now.”

“I’m quite serious. Plus I got a month’s vacation so why not spend it away.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks for the support.”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Lapsing into total, complete silence was one thing both were good at. They would just stare into the sky, or sometimes at the teacher, and wonder if things that are worth time, effort and love end because the time, effort and love one gave is already enough that giving more would be disastrous, or if the time, effort and love one gave just wasn’t enough.

They knew the answer as the rain poured and two people under blue and yellow umbrellas bearing the same design walked in opposite directions.

Sometimes, it is the second one.

Oftentimes, it is the first.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

If Kyungsoo could say one thing he missed of Jongin, it was the way the latter, without words, made him feel special.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

If Jongin could say one thing he missed of Kyungsoo, he would probably say nothing.

Because he never missed Kyungsoo.

Because Kyungsoo was always, always in his heart.

Even when they broke up.

Especially when they broke up.

It was then that Jongin realized that the bearer of the yellow umbrella made him blue. 

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“What if we didn’t break up?” Kyungsoo asks as they ate the snacks given to them several hours ago.

“I don’t really like answering what if’s.”

“Just out of fun, Jongin.”

“Maybe we’d be traveling together.”

“Isn’t this considered traveling together?”

“This trip?”

“Yeah.”

“This is coincidence.”

“Then what do you think we would do?

“We’re probably holding hands right now, covertly making out. Maybe even more. Maybe you’ll put your head on my shoulders and I’ll whisper how much I love you. Maybe a cheesy pick up line or two.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Kyungsoo what if we didn’t break up?”

“Hmm? Throwing back the question to me, eh?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we’ll just cozy up in our own house, watch TV, be the couple everyone envies.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Why you—“

“What?”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

High school was the time to grow up, be a teenager and enjoy life.

For Kyungsoo, this was the time where he could be free from everything—life, love, family—everything. His parents always thought of him as a perfect son: grades are consistently high, had minimal but lasting friends, did not go to those parties that left other kids like him slumping on the curb; those things that made other parents envious of them.

When high school came, Kyungsoo asked if he could live on his own.

What his parents didn’t realize was that their son, with his doe eyes and his plump, heart shaped lips, was so fed up with his “perfect” life that he chose to leave it for the danger and adventure of the real life.

Of course, his parents easily consented.

It was easy keeping up his grades; that was a no-brainer for him. Consistently he was in the top and that made his parents very happy.

Well, he was also part of the crowd that made itself present in every party there was ever thrown.

It was easy dodging classes for him, going to the infirmary and complaining about headaches when all he was nursing was a terrible hangover. The next day he was back as if nothing happened, with his prim-and-proper façade.

Nobody caught him in his changing.

It was only Jongin.

Jongin who caught him once in the infirmary.

Jongin, the main dancer of the school’s dance troupe.

Jongin who was with him last night, drinking shot after shot.

Jongin who leaned in and whispered, “Wow, you’re f*cking weak with alcohol” then proceeded to lie in the bed beside him.

Jongin who was the third overall best student.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

It went somewhat good from there.

Kyungsoo still maintained his top position, still attended the parties, still was an overall A+ student in school.

Jongin advanced in being the second overall best student, still is the main dancer of the dance troupe, still is with the parties.

The only thing different is that Jongin liked to stay in the infirmary less, and the library more.

“What brings you here?” Kyungsoo asked as he caught sight of the other’s blonde hair sticking out from a copy of some old book. He only caught the author’s last name before sitting down. Wilde.

There was no reply, just a slight lowering of the book.

They continued being like that, silent library buddies.

Kyungsoo would read exactly three chairs behind the other and wonder exactly what was going on in the other’s mind while he himself was reading The Beginning of Everything.

Jongin, on the other hand, was silently grateful that small, petite boy was always three chairs behind him for if he only knew how many times the name Kyungsoo has slipped through his tongue the other would be horrified.

And yes, he was reading The Picture of Dorian Gray. 

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

They started going out summer of second year high school, going to third.

They broke up the fall of second year college, going to third.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

It went something like this, their break-up:

“I just don’t think we can do this thing.”

“What thing are you talking about, Jongin?”

“This. . . relationship. We’re already in college, Kyungsoo—our relationship just wasn’t formed with a steady foundation, like high school. I want something real.”

“So you’re breaking up with me because you want something formed in college. And gods, you’re saying that this relationship of ours is pure imagination. Or something unreal. Is that right?”

“N—no that’s not what I was saying, it’s just. . .”

“Did you find someone new?”

“Kyungsoo, I—“

“Just answer me. Did you find someone new?”

There was a sigh. 

Then Kyungsoo understood.

He stood up and nodded.

“If that’s what you want, Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo I’m sorry.”

“Just—“

“Soo.”

“Kai.”

Rarely has Jongin heard Kyungsoo call him by the name everyone else called him.

“Kai, just tell me you’ll be happy.”

He never got to reply. Kyungsoo walked out, very casually, and opened his yellow umbrella. Jongin did the same.

He never got to see the tears Kyungsoo shed while he was away.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

It went something like this, how they came to be:

They were in the rooftop of the school one summer day, when both had nothing better to do.

“Kyungsoo, do you like anyone?”

“I guess.” Kyungsoo said as he moved a bit into the shade and nearer to Jongin.

There was a few intakes of long breaths before Jongin got to speak again.

“I see.”

“How about you?”

“Yeah, I—I do like someone.”

“Who?”

“Hey, I didn’t ask you who so you better respect my privacy.”

“Okay, okay.”

Again, some long intake of breaths and then—

There was a movement on his side. When Kyungsoo looked, it was Jongin leaning to him, looking at him in the eye and stroking his cheek with a thumb.

“I am in love with you, Kyungsoo.”

Then a kiss.

It was days before Kyungsoo called Jongin again back to the rooftop.

This time, it was him who initiated the kiss.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Hey, Jongin, what were you reading back in the library again?”

“The Picture of Dorian Gray.”

“Why’d you pick that?”

“Reminds me of someone perfect.”

“Who’s that?”

“You.”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Sometimes the thirteen ungodly hours you sit in a plane make you realize how much time there is that you can sit down, make your butt numb and look out at the clouds in the sky.

“Kyungsoo, what happened to you exactly?”

“What kind of question is that even—“

“I mean, why are you running away. You never ran away.”

“What, I just walked away?”

“No, I’m serious.”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

In a gist, Kyungsoo’s heart got broken again.

He met the guy in fourth year college, became lovers, three years after he got a steady job they broke up.

That was late last year.

They broke up because of the same reason Jongin told him.

He wanted something more real.

Kyungsoo wanted to ask, what the f*ck? Do I look like an illusion? Does my love look like a f*cking unrealistic thing?

But kept it mum.

He needed to, for his sake.

He got this vacation to get rid of Jongin, etched in his heart, because the break-up reminded him of his high school love.

He got this vacation because he realized that all these time, he was still irrevocably in love with Jongin.

He never thought that it would be Jongin who would be his airplane seatmate.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Hey. Jongin. We’re landing in a few hours. You better wake up and brush your teeth.”

Kyungsoo never knew that thirteen hours would be this quick.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Welcome to America.”

These three words made Jongin’s heart sink, because he knew that their umbrellas will walk separate ways again, and it is of the greatest coincidence that they will meet again.

Jongin was hoping against hope.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

“Kyungsoo I—“

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you something.”

They were waiting for their luggage and Kyungsoo was yawning, but nodded.

“What is it?”

“Do I still have a. . .”

“A what?”

“DoIstillhaveachanceonyou?”

“The f*ck did you just say?”

“Do I still have a chance on you, I said.”

Reddening cheeks, eyes wide with surprise and shock.

“I—I—“

“Just tell me a yes or no, Kyungsoo. I’m willing to wait. Until we get back to Korea. I’ll wait. Just tell me if I do have a chance.”

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

They walked away separately.

There was something between them, something new, something that was forged years ago that is being forged anew again.

This time, it will be stronger.

This time, they’re not letting go of each other.

==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! The sequel is on the next chapter~


	2. This Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the open arms of a love that's always been waiting there.
> 
> (or, where the aftermath of Jongin and Kyungsoo's thirteen-hour ride was something both did not expect.)

"Goodbye, Jongin."

"Bye, Soo."

Both walked in different directions.

It was almost like college again, except they were not breaking up, and they were smiling too wide for their own good.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Both didn't tell the whole truth about why they were going to America.

Kyungsoo was actually there for a job, but it was true that his boyfriend had broken up with him before he left, and that he wanted to forget. The job came as he was about to buy his tickets, leaving him strangely lucky as the company paid for it.

Jongin, on the other hand, was actually pitching in for a friend who had some issues of his own and cannot attend the shoot, but it was true that he was supposed to go for a one month vacation. The pitching in just came after.

No, Jongin is not always a model.

And yes, Kyungsoo's job is a photographer.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Just tell me a yes or a no, Kyungsoo. I'm willing to wait. Until we get back to Korea. I'll wait. Just tell me if I do have a chance."

Kyungsoo's mind screams impossible.

His heart screams very, very probable.

"Do you know what you're saying, Jongin?"

"No, but I know what my heart is saying and it's repeating your name over and over and over again, it's crazy for you. If I don't ask this now I will regret it for the rest of my fucking life."

"Jong-"

"Tell me if I should spoil myself with the thought of having you again. Tell me if I should go on with this wishful thinking. Tell me if I should steel myself because I know I'm just going to be a rebound but I'm doing whatever it takes, whatever, Kyungsoo, just to get back beside you and hold y-"

"Yes. Now shut up, let's go."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Days in America aren't as bad as he thought it would be, Kyungsoo notices.

Everyday there was a smile etched on his face and a face etched on his mind.

Everyday, he ventures out to explore new places.

In the back of his mind, meanwhile, is a question of where Jongin was.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin did not see this coming.

For Chrissakes, he is on the line for the goddamned Peter Pan ride for at least fifteen minutes and he isn't so sure the other rides are as 'available' as this one is.

His mind floated, and then he is trying hard to suppress the smile almost threatening to cover his face.

He should've totally asked where Kyungsoo was staying.

But oh well.

If life brought them apart, might as well do the job of bringing them back together.

There is a shuffling of feet and the line slowly inched closer.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Kyungsoo opened his umbrella, the yellow one, and itbrought memories again.

He remembered the first time he was kissed under the rain. 

He let loose of the umbrella in shock, drenching them.

Pretty awful, as he hated his clothes sticking to him, but the feeling of Jongin's mouth on his, gently memorizing every nook and cranny, every surface of his mouth, reverently kissing it as if it were the most beautiful lips, was enough to stop the impending rant he almost had.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin steps out of the ride then walks several meters before spinning around, surprise evident.

That was a yellow umbrella, wasn't it?

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Small, owl eyed guy could still remember how tightly he had held on the umbrella as he walked the pavements of Seoul, his heart broken and his mind blank, his eyes teary and his ears deaf.

Now, as he was walks on the streets of Los Angeles, his heart is slowly piecing back and his mind stuck on one face, his eyes bright and his lips stretched to a smile.

He chose to let the former go.

Because he knew that his heart might be broken many times but he would come back to that one person who could patch things again.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Excuse me?"

Jongin almost pants out the words, his heart beating too much, too hard.

The person holding the yellow umbrella turned.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Excuse me?"

Kyungsoo's heart skips too many beats. He steels himself because the voice is too familiar. Too him.

He turns.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"I'm— I'm sorry."

It wasn't Kyungsoo.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Yes?"

Kyungsoo says, keeping the flatness and dejectedness out of his system.

Christ, he should not expect anything. He should not have expected that it was Jongin.

"You dropped this."

Said person, sort of panting, gives him his handkerchief.

"Oh- thank you."

"No worries."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin opens his blue umbrella, feelings from the past haunting him beautifully.

He could still remember the day it was scorching hot and they were on the quadrangle, graduation day.

Of course, Kyungsoo got valedictorian.

Jongin was salutatorian, but he felt like he won the gold— mainly because he and the small boy wound up being couple for almost two years now.

He brought out the same umbrella.

"Hot?"

"Very." A sweating Kyungsoo answers.

"Me?"

"Super."

He opened the umbrella and shaded them from the hellish sun.

They laughed; this carefree one that made everyone look at them. Without warning, Jongin held Kyungsoo's arm and spun him to face the taller.

Then he leaned in and placed a small kiss on heart shaped lips.

"Congratulations, love."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Two weeks in and Kyungsoo swears he did get fat.

Two weeks in and Jongin swears he will eat after this fucking photoshoot.

A lot.

They continue thinking about each other and what could have been if Kyungsoo answered a no, and if Jongin didn't ask.

A month seems so far, after all.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Kyungsoo could still remember the day Jongin went to their house.

"Hey, wake up. You're gonna be late for enrollment."

Kyungsoo could barely believe what he was hearing— no, he could barely fathom who he was hearing.

"The fuck are you doing in my room, Jongin?"

"Good morning, love. Got you some breakfast." He said, lifting a tray with food. 

Kyungsoo could barely keep the smile coming as he tried- and failed- to keep a straight face.

"How did —"

Knock knock.

His mom entered, looking at the two of them with a smile.

"Good morning, honey— oh hi there Jongin. Glad you woke him up."

"No worries, Mrs. Do. I could wake him up everyday of my life and stare at his face and I will never get tired."

A look of alarm flashed in Kyungsoo's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak then—

"Oh how sweet of you, now enjoy your breakfast dears!"

The door closed and Kyungsoo was left staring, mouth agape at Jongin.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, and nothing but the truth."

"You bastard."

"Correction: your bastard. Now let's eat, you shower, I'll be waiting with Mom and Dad dow—"

"Mom and Dad? Since when?"

"...since I told them the truth?"

Well damn, it took a Kim Jongin to tell his parents that he was gay.

But at the very least, as they were eating their breakfast in bed and stealing a few seconds worth of kisses, it was worth it.

He was worth it.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

The day of the photoshoot came.

Jongin could barely keep his eyes open as he tumbles out of bed, yawning and stretching as his lean figure goes to the refrigerator, eyes silently rummaging for food.

Skim milk. Vegetables. Goddammed salads.

Thank God Sehun made Jongin use his flat or else he could have killed the guy for making him eat these... stuff.

He sighs in defeat, grabs the salad and milk, then eats in silence.

"Damn them burgers."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Kyungsoo finally finishes loading his things in the cab and hops in, not minding his grumbling stomach.

That can wait.

"22nd Avenue, please."

The cab drove on.

In the silence, Kyungsoo realizes that he never forgot Jongin, even when they broke up.

And Jongin probably never forgot about him.

There was the sudden realization punctuated by a rather loud grumbling as his stomach protested, louder than the first. He looks out and sees a burger stand then tells the driver to wait a minute as he hops out and orders.

"Damn them burgers."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

When Jongin saw this small man dragging a large case behind him at the airport, he could barely believe his eyes.

That was Do Kyungsoo, wasn't it?

Without a warning his heart skipped a beat.

What. The. Actual. Hell.

He took a deep breath and hoped that his mask, the one he uses for people he doesn't trust, was on.

Jongin walked towards the small guy who was sighing in defeat.

"Need help?"

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Kyungsoo wasn't so sure he could board the flight with all his photography stuff and his personal necessities in the case.

It was over what his body can carry, and Kyungsoo was desperate.

"Need help?"

Oh gods. Kyungsoo knew that voice, dreamt about it, had it as his for some time.

He turned around and faced his biggest what if.

"No, thank you." He waved a hand almost nonchalantly, as if it was only natural that his bag was so heavy he could barely lift it off the ground.

"C'mon, let's get this over with—"

The blasted contents, without warning, spilled out as Kyungsoo tried to make the suitcase stand.

"Did you not lock this shit?"

. . .

"Figures."

They went on to pick the discarded pieces, not just of the case, but of their hearts.

They talked about many things, mostly after their breakup but not so recent news.

"There. That's the last piece of brief you got?"

"I guess."

"Let's—"

"I"m just so tired right now."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

The set up is easy. The shoot is supposed to be relatively easy.

The waiting is not.

Test shots here, adjust the lights there a bit– yes, thank you, and where is the model?

While Kyungsoo is busy looking at what the shoot ought to be about, a tanned, young, lean man is whisked to the dressing room amidst all the whatnots.

His heart is racing because he saw who his photographer was going to be.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Kyungsoo, meet our model. Apparently Oh Sehun cannot make it so he pitched in."

Jongin knows Kyungsoo would look later on as he launches into formalities.

"Hi, I'm Do Kyungsoo and-"

  1. Slight twist to the right.



"You-"

  1. One step, full side view, now twisting his body, his eyes scanning.



"Are?"

  1. One step, full front view.



Oh.

A moment of breathlessness from both, then Jongin answers.

"Kim Jongin. Or you may call yours, if you want."

This elicits a light laugh from the audience but a mere smile from Kyungsoo.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Let's start?"

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Professionalism is a trait both refined quickly at the shoot.

"Jongin, try to show some more skin, will you?"

Kyungsoo almost bites his tongue in two, trying hard not to redden.

"Yeah, sure."

Jongin then makes quick work of his jacket, zipping it down until it covers nothing in his upper body, then slouches, revealing the shape of what should be abs.

Real abs.

Gods, Kyungsoo could have fainted there and then.

But he kept on clicking, shouting "Good" or "Nice angle" whenever Jongin would pose.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin's body was great, posing for the camera.

But his eyes were a different thing.

They are trained at the person behind.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Good take! That's a wrap. Thank you, Jongin."The shoot director says.

"Sure thing, noona."

Jongin took all three steps to where Kyungsoo is, his glorious upper body still exposed.

Kyungsoo feels like he is the one being exposed.

"Wanna grab some burgers?"

"Sure."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Their conversation while in line went something like this.

"Did you find the heart you were gonna fix?"

"Yeah, sure I did. How about you, did you forget?"

"No, I never got to forget."

"Why?"

"You know I never forget."

"Right."

"Oh, whose heart are you gonna fix?"

"Yours."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

One more week and Jongin could keep looking at his bed for always.

A figure stirs, causing him to smile softly as he approaches the doorway, staying there.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to unfamiliar views and turns to see Jongin standing there.

"Where—"

"Good morning. Made you some breakfast. You're in my pad— I mean the pad of Sehun but that's not really the case now."

"Why—"

"You kind of passed out last night. Remember the thank you party whatnot? No? Okay."

"Did some—"

I wish, Jongin thinks.

"Nothing happened between us."

There is an audible sigh of relief from the smaller.

Wince of pain.

"But—"

"You, drunk shit, fell on your butt last night while I was trying to hail a cab."

Reddening cheeks and Jongin is in cloud nine.

"Don't worry," he calls out as he walks back to the kitchen, "you're still cute."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

This is what happened late last night.

"Mm, Jongin, you smell nice."

"Go home Kyungsoo, you're drunk."

"But I wanna go home with you!"

"What—"

"Am I still cute, Jongin?"

"What again?"

"I said," slurred words barely making it past his tongue, "am I still cute?"

"Let's get you home."

"I wanna go home with you in our home okay and and be like a loving domestic couple everyone envies."

" I love you but shut up already and let's go."

Jongin walks a few steps aiding Kyungsoo when-

Oompf.

"Ouch."

"Stand up, Kyungsoo."

With his wide, owl like eyes and plump lips, the other looked at the tanned man watching him with amusement.

"Am I cute now?"

Tanned man shakes his head and squats beside him.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes momentarily, leaning in and muttering these lines to a very happy Jongin.

"Love you Jongin. Really do."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Kyungsoo feels elated, at the very least.

It is because Jongin took the liberty of checking him out in the hotel one week before his flight back and bringing everything he has to the flat.

Now they do look like a lovely domestic couple.

Except they aren't a couple, in all aspects than one.

Slight brushes of arms when getting water and accidental bumps to the shower immediately causes distance.

Sitting at two ends of the sofa.

Smiling awkwardly with each other when eating before launching to another topic.

Using different beds, for God's sake.

He could feel the tension.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"What is all of this?"

Kyungsoo gestures to a table with candles lit and two plates set.

"Tomorrow's your flight right? Thought I might give it my best shot tonight."

"Best shot where—"

"At making you mine again."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

They had a lovely dinner, to say the least.

Turns out Jongin can cook some dishes that would make Kyungsoo smile widely.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course, yes."

They are now sipping on the wine Jongin bought, its sweet yet bitter taste enveloping both their mouths.

"Good, good."

Awkward silence.

"I can't wait."

"What are you saying, Jongin."

"I said I can't wait."

"Wair for what?"

Jongin takes a deep breath and answers calmly.

"You, okay. I've been skirting around you for the last week— no last two weeks since we met again— and Kyungsoo, I am in love with you."

"What again —"

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo. It was stupid to let you go, and now I realize how empty my life is without you. You are worth everything, worth my life, my heart, my soul. You are worth every morning I wake up to and every evening sky I see. I am in love with you, with your yellow umbrella, and I am so sorry for making you cry that time but I swear to all that I can swear to, I will never let you go this time. I will take care of your heart. I will love you as you deserve to be loved— unconditionally."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

The next day is Kyungsoo's flight.

In his hand is a ticket, his passport, and Jongin's hand.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

Jongin could barely believe it.

"How long have I waited for this— a month? You could have told me earlier."

"Kyung—"

"I've always wanted to hear those words from you, Jongin."

"Does this mean—"

"I love you too."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Wait for me, okay?"

"No, Kyungsoo. No more waiting. I'm yours already."

"And me yours."

"But seriously—"

"I'm serious."

In Jongin's other hand is a ticket and his passport.

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongin."

"I love you."

"And I do love you too."

✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️✈️

The flight back to Korea is filled with smiles, stolen kisses, leaning heads and holding hands.

This time, there is no more letting go.

This time, it's for real.

This time.

This.

==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the sequel to the first one tralalalalalalala
> 
> Lol anyway yeah, again cross-posted from AFF because I only had the urge to do it now.
> 
> Also also, listen to John Legend's ["This Time"](https://open.spotify.com/track/50NZKlQPUvBKSglzn2fXaE?si=g--VO48USwiKwigo0Fuu1A), it's _kind of_ the inspo for this.
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are loved! See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from my AFF and I was actually planning on cross-posting a long time ago. Just had the urge to do it right now, I guess. 
> 
> I know that some of the logic in here isn't really...logical, but,, lmao I'm sorry.
> 
> Any comments, suggestions, violent reactions, please direct it to my comment box down below OR contact me via twitter (it's [@yeppeosoo](https://www.twitter.com/yeppeosoo))


End file.
